1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to high frequency antennas and more specifically to a modified biconical or Kandoian type antenna having a conical ground plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless to the home is an emerging technology that allows multi-service functions to be communicated to each individual house or building through the radio frequency (RF) spectrums. Several examples of services that can be provided are wireless television service, wireless telephone service, wireless internet communications, utility company service monitoring, etc. There is a large potential need for these types of services.
To satisfy this current need, service providers are starting to install optical fiber in the streets without connecting the fiber directly to the individual households and office buildings on the street. The final connection, that of running a link of optical fiber from the optical fiber in the street to each individual household and office building is being delayed because of the relatively high cost. Wireless to the home circumvents the need to have expensive terrestrial wire line services and substantially reduces system support and maintenance costs. The major criteria is to have a frequency spectrum bandwidth that approaches the optical fiber.
A multi-band radial horn antenna is disclosed that has a precision 50 ohm air feed line to ensure a correct impedance match between the 50 ohm transmission line and the antenna feed probe. The feed probe of the antenna has a threaded section that allows the antenna to be tuned quickly and precisely in the field to provide maximum antenna performance. Once adjusted, a small locking nut is tightened to retain the physical location position. The antenna is economical to build as it has only four major parts. In operation, the antenna was found to have a 1.15 to 1 Standing Wave Ratio, a decade of frequency bandwidth and a low angle of radiation pattern.